


The Lord and the Muse and how their reveals changed everything

by Mecha9Viceroy74



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, Cartoon Physics, Developing Friendships, Identity Reveal, Magic, Mistaken Identity, No Smut, switching point of view
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-20
Updated: 2020-01-20
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:21:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22337725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mecha9Viceroy74/pseuds/Mecha9Viceroy74
Summary: Things turn a whole new shade of awkward, when the  superhero gang  called the Betas-Ts ,find out the infamous mob boss Lord English is actually an immature teenager's super villain alter ego.So what do you do when the sister of said guy visits your secret hideout and announces she's dating a member of the Crocker Kids, the slightly less dysfunctional government sponsored group? Go and get answers from them of course!So when the brother shows up at your high school looking for a fight and badgering you for blackmail on your alter egos, what are 12 dysfunctional superheroes to do?
Relationships: Calliope - Relationship
Kudos: 5





	The Lord and the Muse and how their reveals changed everything

**Author's Note:**

> Note: I don't own the cast of Homestuck, they belong to Andrew Hussie himself, master of awful puns himself.  
> Though there do seem to be a lot of superhero Aus in the Homestuck fandom that leave Caliborn out.

####  The Chicago Overcoat, Lord English's Penthouse at 21:15 on a Friday night

\--- Be Crabscythe, the Cowl of the Beta-Ts

The explosion in the penthouse of your dreaded archenemy caused by Spades Slick's Angershade bomb spell has the Lovenyaet, your sort of sidekick freaking out along with the others in the Beta-ts , but Lord English, all clad in a multi- coloured checked overcoat, just stares at Spades and goes in a really bored tone that sounds vaguely familiar as you try to get your bearings in the bombed out building, like the antisocial Cowl you are . "Yeah, yeah, you killed some of my best men and think you are a wise guy now? So what if you're already carrying a gun , Mr Slick? Mine's totally bigger than that weedy pistol and about to pop a cap in your shadow magic using ass!" 

Then he pulls out a golden gun- no an assault rifle straight from a Bond movie and twice as heavy, which nearly busts Spade's guts in half and breaks all the glass when it shoots a bullet. Though admittedly Spades just did a crazy shadow magic fuelled jump through the window, to avoid Lord English's mega gold gunfire and yells back while flying into the night. "Oh fuck you Mr Checkered Flag. I'm gonna get my own back for this night or my name isn't Spades Slick!" 

Then suddenly Lord English snaps his fingers and all the glass and the decorating rewinds back to what it was all nice and clean, before he fired those gunshots and the Angershade bomb with a red blast from his fingernails, sneering as he sips a Bercadi cocktail like no one's business . "So ladies, you still feel like you all wanna take a shot?" "Always." You reply back.

\---- Be Lovenyaet, Crabscythe 's sidekick 

Whoa, holy furballs Crabscythe! Was what you would've said before Lord English pulled out the golden assault rifle and did that crazy time rewind thing with his own superpowers after Shade Slick jumped out of the window.Now your superpower is taking away emotions that are risky, which is a pretty useless superpower if you can't get it right, but this guy's powers must be A rank major league at least.

Which is kind of bumming you out, but you're still sticking with your hero , like any good sidekick. "So what's the plan again?" You whisper so as not to draw the superpowered mob bosses' attention. 

\---- Be the Doomdeus, the Thinker of the Beta Ts 

Lovenyaet seems worried, that's understandable, considering an explosion went off in the penthouse and got rewound by Lord English, the Felt's boss. Which is pretty crazy, but all his time based schemes have been in one way or another. This hasn't exactly earned your group a reputation for being the cleanest superheroes around, but 

.

You whisper back using your secondary telepathic power. "Well first we try and catch him off guard, then aim to deliver him to the cops, not kill. Because remember everyone, Lord English can rewind , stop or reset time and we don't have Timethreader with us to warn us in advance if he does." 

So as you get ready to indirectly co-ordinate the others, Lord English just adds. "Hey, you want to see what happens to an object on fast-forward?"

\------------ Be 

\------ Be the guy who just had his supervillain's secret identity revealed by the Beta Ts 

Your name is Caliborn English and right now, you're really pissed off. Those stupid Beta Ts just had your secret identity rumbled and you were hoping for the usual song and dance, but it didn't work out that way. Now your step brother Jake keeps on badgering about how lucky you were, to be rescued from the Felt crew after they kidnapped you, which to you was actually part of a plan to get you to your secret hideout, so no one you knew could see your transformation sequence.

But if there's one thing both of your identities are good at, it's being so determinated that your enemies have no choice but to give in. So you take the bus back home with some of your alter ego's ill gotten dollars, as your powers don't have flying in the mix, unlike your goody two shoes of a sister and stew in anger thinking about a good revenge plan, with a few death traps added in for good measure. Which creeps out all the grannies and yobs for sure. 

####  The following Saturday.

\--- Be Pupa Pan the 2nd's secret identity, Tavros Nitraum

Well last Friday night was certainly a bomb shell of a night. The bad guy turned out to be someone who you all knew! But at least you saved him from falling off a skyscraper, which would've been a pretty nasty way to go. You're kind of tired, since this full time superhero thing isn't an option as you have cram school along with Sollux and Aradia. As you arrive outside the treehouse, you see Calliope who also looks pretty excited. "Hey, Kanaya, have you seen the news about Lord English?"

\---------- Be Kanaya, who is still shaken 

You look at Calliope and reply. "Yes, but so far it's not blown up really badly. So that's a plus for us at least. Why are you asking?"


End file.
